


Home is whenever I'm with you

by Flavoredfaeman



Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)
Genre: Ariadne orphies and ulysses are also mentioned, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Saying I Love You, accidentally saying i love you, cute and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavoredfaeman/pseuds/Flavoredfaeman
Summary: Heracles and Oedipus finally say I love you
Relationships: Heracles/Oedipus (Ulysses Dies at Dawn)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Home is whenever I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticfoolish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticfoolish/gifts).



> Content warnings:  
> Mild self doubt  
> Mild anxiety

Oedipus woke up slowly, sleep determinedly clinging to him.

He slowly became aware of his surroundings; he was being held gently against Heracles, there was a hand in his hair, and Heracles pressing gentle kisses against the top of his head in between whispered words.

Words. Oh, Heracles was talking to him.

Oedipus made an effort to process the words being said to him. Though he refused to move from his warm spot tucked safely against Heracles. The arm wrapped around his waist was a comfort he wasn't going to pull away from.

Unfortunately sleep still had a strong grip on Oedipus and was almost lulling him back into its realm when he managed to catch the end of what Heracles was saying.

"I love you."

And Oedipus was asleep again before he could even think to reply.

Oedipus was putting away books in his study when the memory from the night before resurfaced in his mind.

He squeaked, the books in his hands dropping down and onto the floor - and his feet.

"Shit!" He squeaked, stumbling back and falling down onto his ass with a thud.

He stared forward in shock, Heracles he… oh. Heracles… loved him?  _ Oh _ .

Oedipus buried his burning face in his hands. He knew that wasn't a dream but… gods it didn't feel real.

Oedipus sat there like that until Heracles' shouted from outside the room, "You okay?"

Oedipus blinked, shaking himself out of his shock and called back, "Just fine dear! I tripped!"

The door to his study opened and Heracles leaned in, worry clear on his face.

"You need any help?"

Oedipus felt his face go red again at the sight of his… of Heracles. He quickly shook his head, a small laugh escaping him. "I'm fine. Thank you though."

Heracles nodded and then after a pause he strode forward and offered his hands to Oedipus anyway.

Oedipus rolled his eyes, an affectionate smile of his lips and butterflies in his stomach as he allowed Heracles to pull him upright.

Then Heracles leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Oedipus' forehead, and it was so reminiscent of the night before that Oedipus found his breath caught in his throat.

"You should be more careful Oedi," Heracles said when he pulled back, a stupid smirk on his face.

Oedipus made a small noise and buried his head in the crook of Heracles' neck.

Heracles froze for a second and then wrapped his arms around Oedipus and rested his head against Oedipus'.

After a minute or so of gay panic Oedipus pulled away slightly and gently kissed Heracles, and wrapped his arms around Heracles' neck.

Heracles pulled away first, resting his forehead against Oedipus'.

"Don't get me wrong - I'm not complainin' but what was that for?"

Heracles was smiling at him and he should say it, right? Now would be the time?

"I, uh," nope he definitely couldn't say that, "I just wanted to."

Heracles' smile widened and he shrugged, "Well I can't argue with that."

He gave Oedipus another kiss before pulling away and picking up the books Oedipus dropped and handing them to him.

"Don't trip next time, 'kay?"

"I'll do my best," Oedipus said with a small chuckle.

Heracles nodded and left, closing the door softly behind himself.

Oedipus sighed and finished putting away his books before sitting on the floor and burying his head in his hands.

Heracles hadn't said that thinking he could hear. The more he thought about the memory the clearer that was. Heracles thought he was asleep, that was the only reason he said that.

Would Heracles be upset if he knew that Oedipus had heard?

He sighed and raised his head to look up at the ceiling.

Oedipus couldn't count on two hands the number of times he'd almost said it. The number of times he bit his tongue and kept silent.

He wasn't sure what was stopping him honestly. It was just… they'd gone so long without saying it, so long pretending that this wasn't actually anything, that it felt wrong to say anything.

What if saying it broke the tight little bottle of security that they had. At least this way they continue the lie, this way they could pretend that this was nothing serious.

If they said I love you that'd break.

But, Oedipus supposed, but what if he wanted it to break. What if he wanted to be more.

That. That was a scary thought.

Oedipus stood up with a weary sigh, he shouldn't dwell on it.

Oedipus went back about his day, doing his best not to think about it - and failing.

It did not help that every time he saw Heracles he got flustered, and that he wanted nothing more than to hold the bastard until he felt he didn't need to say how he loved him for it to be known.

Lucky for Oedipus, Heracles didn't seem to really notice, or if he did he didn't say anything.

Over the next few days Oedipus kept on almost saying it, far more frequently than he used to.

He'd start to try and find his throat close up and instead just give Heracles a kiss.

He hoped, he really did, that Heracles understood, even just a little bit, what he meant.

It was five days later when Oedipus actually said something.

He was grabbing his med kit, preparing to go on a few house calls, and he'd gone to kiss Heracles goodbye.

When he pulled away and started to leave, without thinking he said, "I love you, I'll be back tonight!"

And then he was out the door, walking to his first patient's house.

He was on his way from his second patient's house to the thirds when his phone buzzed, alerting him of an incoming call from Ariadne.

Which was odd cause he and Ariadne never talked beyond the occasion check in on Heracles or doctorly advice.

Oedipus answered the phone, pausing to lean up against a wall (it would be rude if he got to the next patient's house and was still on the phone).

"What did you do?" Ariadne growled, and Oedipus blinked.

"Well that came out of nowhere, what do you mean?"

Ariadne huffed, something kind of like an exasperated laugh. "Heracles, what did you do to him?"

That caused Oedipus to jerk upright, panic bubbling up inside him. "What? What do you mean? Is he okay? I can cancel this next appointment - what happened?"

There was a pause on the other side, causing the anxiety to bubble up worse in Oedipus.

Then there was a sigh. "No, nothing like that. Gods you're an anxious thing. He's fine, physically at least. But he's acting all strange and he won't tell me what's up."

Oedipus frowned and nodded, trying to shake off the anxiety, and then remembered she couldn't see him and said, "Okay, but I don't see what that has to do with me?"

Ariadne was definitely rolling their eyes. "All he'll say is that you said something while you were leaving. The hell did you say to him?"

Oedipus shook his head in confusion, thinking back to that morning. "Nothing? Nothing uns - oh. Oh." Oedipus' face went hot, he'd said I love you.

"What? Tell me!"

"I uh…" yep he was definitely going to have to tell them. Well damn. "I might have maybe said that I loved him."

There was a pause, then Ariadne started laughing.

When they called down she said, "Damn I owe Ulysses creds now."

"H-huh?" Oedipus blinked, confusion overtaking embarrassment.

"We - Ulysses, Orpheus, and I had a bet going. Orpheus and I thought that Heracles would say it first."

"You. You all were  _ betting _ about when Heracles and I would say I love you?"

"Well  _ yeah _ . You two are so repressed, what else were we supposed to do?"

"So only Ulysses thought I was going to ask first?"

"Oh yeah, they thought you'd get wasted and say it accidentally."

Oedipus sighed, "Yeah okay fair enough, that sounds like something I'd do."

Ariadne hummed. "Well that's good to know. I'll be seeing you then-"

"Wait wait wait, Heracles. Is he, okay? Should I be worried?"

She was definitely rolling their eyes again. "Oh yes, he's  _ fine _ . Trust me, your explanation explains everything he's doing. No worries."

"Yes but what is he do-"

The line went dead.

Oedipus groaned and rubbed his face.

Well it sounded like everything was okay? At least not bad enough that he should rush home. He was just going to go to his last house call and then head home.

His phone buzzed twice more.

**Orphie**

you said it first??? :( i could've used that money

**Ulysses**

damn you said it not drunk, proud

Oedipus sighed, well great. Looks like that news has gotten around.

He shook his head and continued on his way.

The last house call ended up lasting longer than expected, it was a call to check up on some kids who'd gotten The Sphinx cure.

The kids were fine, all as healthy as to be expected. The kids just really wanted to show Oedipus their toys and well who was he to say no to them.

He ends up leaving their house as the sun is low in the sky, after scheduling the next check in with the parents.

His anxiety from early slowly returns as he walks home. What had Heracles been doing?

What if… what if Oedipus got home and Heracles was just gone?

No, Oedipus shook his head. Heracles wouldn't do that, not when he'd also technically already said that he loves Oedipus.

Maybe Oedipus should buy Heracles an apology gift? Though there really weren't a lot of things he liked, he wasn't really a gift type of person.

Maybe Oedipus would take him out tomorrow then? Or just let him hit it. Yeah that'd probably work.

Oedipus cleared his head as he walked up to their front door. The lights were on inside, which was a good sign.

He opened the door, and set his coat on the coat hanger before walking into the kitchen where Heracles was standing, stirring a pot.

Oh.

See? Everything's okay. Hell he's even cooking for you, look at that.

He was making soup, which meant he was probably also making bread (if the smell was anything to guess by). He'd once told Oedipus that his mother taught him.

Oedipus cleared his throat and Heracles looked over his shoulder at him and gave him a smile.

"Hi dear," Oedipus whispered, a small nervous smile playing at his lips.

"Welcome back," Heracles took the pot off the heat before walking over to Oedipus and kissing him.

Oedipus smiled into the kiss before wrapping his arms around Heracles' neck and kissing him back.

When he pulled away Heracles rested his head against Oedipus'.

"I um. I love you," Heracles whispered, his cheeks going red as he avoided eye contact.

Oedipus on the other hand made a small noise and buried his head into the crook of Heracles neck.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Heracles pulled back and he was smiling, Oedipus wasn't sure he'd seen Heracles smile at him like that before.

"Now that that's done. Let's have some dinner."

Oedipus nodded in agreement, "That sounds fantastic dear."


End file.
